what's going on
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Persik Maki yang penasaran pada sosok Hoozuki memutuskan menyamar sebagai salah satu staf Raja Besar Enma. Apakah ia akan berhasil?


Summary : Persik Maki yang penasaran pada sosok Hoozuki memutuskan menyamar sebagai salah satu staf Raja Besar Enma. Apakah ia akan berhasil?

* * *

 **Hozuki no Reitetsu © Natsumi Eguchi**

 **What's Going On? © Panda Dayo**

 **Genre : Humor (garing) / Friendship maybe**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

Hai.

Namaku Persik Maki.

Apa? Kalian tidak tahu? Aku artis! Artis! Artis di alam sebelah!

Ck, baiklah. Walau kalian tidak tahu aku, tapi kalian tahu Hozuki, bukan? Itu, makhluk penghuni neraka bertanduk satu di jidat depan yang memelihara tanaman ikan mas ―pertanyaanku hingga kini; itu tumbuhan atau hewan? Bentuknya sih tumbuhan, tapi ada kontes menyanyi tahunan juga untuk mereka. Ah, sudahlah..lagipula, yang kita bicarakan adalah Hoozuki, bukan?

Namanya tak asing lagi di neraka. Baik neraka panas maupun neraka dingin. Tidak suka berbasa-basi, tidak suka minum, dan tidak suka wanita berdada-kau-tahulah.

Ia merupakan Kepala Staf Raja Besar Enma yang terpercaya dan telah teruji kualitasnya. Sifat buruknya yaitu sering menanyai orang _right to the kokoro_ juga menghina. Iya. Dia hobinya menghina ―lebih tepatnya menyampaikan kenyataan pahit. Aku dengar, dia sempat mengatai Beelzebub-sama yang baru tiba dari daratan Eropa di bandara neraka Jepang beberapa waktu lalu. Penghinaan di depan khalayak yang disebabkan adanya pemeriksaan barang bawaan. Dan dia menang telak 2-0 jika ditambah skandal foto bersama Lilith, istri lalat hijau itu yang _notabene_ hobi menghabiskan uang di ATM suaminya.

 _―_ _benar-benar makhluk neraka yang berkualifikasi tinggi._

Dia pekerja yang berdedikasi sepenuh hati (walau sepertinya ia tak memiliki hati) pada kenyamanan dan kedisiplinan semua lapisan neraka. Mengerjakan tugas tepat waktu, dan makhluk terkejam di neraka daripada kesepuluh raja lainnya. Wajar sih, dasarnya memang iblis.

Misalnya saat ada kasus arwah kabur, dia menunjukkan ketegasannya pada peraturan yang telah ada. Atau saat tiba waktunya hukuman pemotongan lidah. Aku tidak begitu tahu tentang sosok makhluk bertanduk satu itu, jadi aku putuskan untuk mengikutinya seharian ini. Kebetulan aku tidak ada jadwal manggung.

Dengan pakaian layaknya staf, serta ijin langsung dari Raja Besar Enma secara sembunyi-sembunyi, aku berhasil masuk dengan alasan bahan penelitian untuk laguku berikutnya. Kenapa Raja Enma begitu mudah dikibulin, ya?

Aku sekarang sedang berpura-pura bersih-bersih di dekat meja Raja Enma. Raja Enma sibuk menangani dokumen-dokumen penghuni baru neraka, menilai serta menimbang dosa mereka untuk menentukan neraka mana yang harus ditempati. Tak lama kemudian, Hoozuki pun masuk membawa segunung dokumen lagi.

"Hozuki...kenapa banyak sekali?" Raja Enma merengek. Pasti dia lelah karena belum istirahat dari tadi. Dan Hozuki menambahkan segunung dokumen lagi untuk menyiksa Daiou Enma-sama.

"Siapa dia?" Hozuki menunjuk ke arahku. Raja Enma berdehem,

"Ini adalah bentuk pelatihan pekerja pemula. Dia datang dari neraka tingkat tiga. Namanya Bell..dia membantu bersih-bersih karena kau tidak ada.."

 _Wow_ , Daiou-sama...tak kusangka kau bisa mengarang cerita seperti itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?! HAH?! Aku kepala staf disini!" Hozuki menggulung salah satu dokumen dan memukulkannya ke sisi meja hingga terdengar bunyi 'plak!' kecil.

 _Iya, tapi Enma-sama itu atasanmu, kan?_

"Dia cuma sehari disini untuk mencari pengalaman, nanti malam juga dia pulang..." Daiou-sama berkata dengan nada sedikit takut. Tu-tunggu! Ada yang aneh disini..

"Sebagai hukumanmu, kerjakanlah semua dokumen ini dalam waktu tiga jam! Saat aku kembali semua ini tak selesai..." Hozuki menatap Daiou-sama dengan tajam.

"..jangan harap ada makan malam hari ini. Saya permisi...saya ada janji dengan seseorang." Hoozuki membungkuk dan berjalan pergi.

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!

Aneh...kenapa Hozuki yang _like a boss_ disini? Meski dia masih bersikap sopan kepada atasannya, tapi itu sarkas sekali dan mungkin masuk dalam kategori pengkhianatan kerja terhadap atasan sendiri. Daiou-sama sudah meraung-raung sambil menggumamkan kekejaman Hozuki padanya.

Oh, iya...janji? Hozuki punya janji? Dengan siapa?!

"Daiou-sama, saya permisi..." Pamitku pada sang Raja Besar. Tak lupa membungkuk hormat kepadanya sebelum pergi.

* * *

Aku mengikuti Hozuki dengan hati-hati. Hozuki pergi ke biro keamanan, lalu mengunjungi Stripping Hag mendiskusikan berita terkini, kemudian memantau kinerja pelayan neraka. Lalu, dimana bagian janjinya tadi? Apa ia berbohong pada Daiou-sama?

Hozuki melirik ke arah jam bandulnya dan pergi menyingkir dari keramaian. Mau tak mau aku pun membuntutinya.

Ia pergi ke gerbang penghubung antara neraka dengan surga. Tidak ada si sapi atau kuda penjaga hari ini. Bahkan terlihat sepi di depan. Aku merasa aneh. Kemana mereka? Aku pun berusaha berjalan sepelan mungkin dan menjaga jarak dengannya.

Sebuah pintu besar dibuka oleh Hozuki sendirian, tampaknya ia hendak melangkah kesana, tapi seseorang muncul dari balik pintu itu dan menubruknya duluan.

 ** _BRUKK_**

Aku melihat mereka terjatuh. Dan aku terbelalak melihat siapa yang datang dari balik pintu itu.

Hakutaku.

"Che, Hakutaku! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba!" Hozuki mendorong Hakutaku dari atas tubuhnya, membuat kepala Hakutaku terbentur.

"Akh! Sialan kau!" Hakutaku berusaha bangun dengan menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Baru saja aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku untuk pergi ke surga mengambil persik. Dan sepertinya aku butuh obat penenang untuk Daiou-sama..."

 _O-obat penenang? Apa ini rencana kudeta?_

"Aku benci menunggumu yang sibuk! Kau sudah telat dua jam! Kau tahu, tanganku pegal memetik persik untukmu!" Cerocos makhluk surga itu.

"Kau kan bisa menyuruh pembokatmu itu..ng..siapa namanya..Momotaro?"

"Ah, sudahlah ayo ambil..." Hakutaku berbalik dan hendak menuju pintu, tapi Hozuki menarik Hakutaku hingga berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Jangan mendahuluiku."

"Eh? Kenapa? Surga kan tempatku! Dasar makhluk neraka!"

"Terima kasih, mata enam."

"A-ap―hmph?!"

Aku terdiam. Mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Benarkah Hozuki dan Hakutaku seakrab itu? Kudengar mereka selalu berselisih, tapi apa yang kulihat meruntuhkan bayanganku selama ini. Bahkan Hozuki mengucapkan terima kasih pada makhluk legenda itu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengikutiku sejauh ini." Hoozuki melihat ke arah tempatku berada. Sial! Aku ketahuan!

"O-oi! Hozuki! Nanti kalau dia―" Hakutaku sedikit panik. Hozuki menyelanya dengan cepat.

"Tenang saja. Kujamin dia akan tutup mulut. Benar, kan, Bell?"

Aku _speechless_ , tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku hanya diam.

"Ya, kalau kau masih ingin kepalamu berada di tempatnya." Imbuh Hozuki.

Itu dia sisi jahatnya! Iblis! Ke-kejam! Bengis! Tidak manusiawi!

 _Eh, tapi kami semua bukan manusia...dan dia memang iblis..._

Dan yang kulihat selanjutnya, Hoozuki mengangkat tubuh Hakutaku bak karung beras.

"Turunkan aku, makhluk keji! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Hakutaku memberontak. Hozuki sama sekali tak peduli sepertinya, tapi ia berkata,

"Kau membuat kita ketahuan. Aku akan menghukummu malam ini."

"E-eh?! A-apa?! Lepaskan aku, makhluk terkutuk! Kita baru melakukannya tempo hari!"

"Menjatuhkanmu dari surga memang menyenangkan."

"Sadis! Cepat lepas―"

Pintu tertutup. Mereka sudah pergi. Aku mengusap sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidungku. Apa ini? Darah? Kenapa hidungku berdarah?

* * *

 ** _Omake_**

 _Neraka_

Raja besar Enma menangisi perutnya yang lapar karena Hozuki tak kunjung kembali walau ia telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Akhirnya ia mencari makan di kedai milik nona Oh-ko.

 _Somewhere_

"AKH! HOZUKIIIIIII!"

"Diam dan nikmati saja penderitaanmu."

"SIAL! PUNGGUNGKU SAKIT, BODOH!"

"Sama-sama."

"AKH! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Malam ini, tulang Hakutaku terasa remuk semua. Hozuki benar-benar menjatuhkannya.

* * *

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **a/n** :... */$£¥€ yaowoh phaan nhie.. QAQ (?) QAQ agak karatan nginget HnR soalnya lappy-san rusak gabisa rewatch jadi kalo ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan QwQ

Thanks for read.

Panda Dayo, de wa.


End file.
